Vocaloid vs Utauloid
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya jika author Rei mengadakan lomba Vocaloid vs Utauloid yang berakhir heboh?/ Bad summary


Rei : fic baru lagii

Rizu(My OC) : huh, fic baru lagi

Rei : tentu saja, apa kau keberatan Rizu?

Rizu : tidak. Tidak sama sekali

Rei : Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mending mulai saja

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Rei. Kalau milik Rei pasti dunia hancur #apahubungannya**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) berserakan di mana-mana, author nyangkut masuk ke dalam cerita, EYD tidak tepat, de el el, humor garing mie sedappm, Rei yang di sini adalah author, death chara (cuma dikit doang kok, ehehe).  
**

**Genre : Humor, Parody, Tragedy (walau cuma sedikit), dan Supernatural (cuma sedikit saja kok).**

**Rating : hmm, K+ saja deh.**

**A/N 1 :  
**

**"abc" = bicara**

**abc = kata di luar**

**'abc' = batin/pikiran**

**A/N 2 : Sebenarnya author bingung mau menempati genre apa. Tapi setelah berpikir cukup matang sampai kepala meledak (?) bagai gunung krakatau yang meletus (?) akhirnya saya ingin menempati genre Humor dan Parody saja.**

**-Happy Reading MInna-**

Di sebuah tempat bernama mansion VocaUtau, hiduplah berbagai macam makhluk (?) di sana yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Miku sibuk berebut negi dengan Mikuo.

Rin yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk.

Meiko yang sedang mabuk-mabukan.

Kaito yang berebut es krim dengan Kaiko (sama dengan MikuMikuo).

Luka yang sedang asyik memukul Gakupo sampai bonyok dengan tuna bekunya.

Luki yang sedang melihat kejadian Luka memukul Gakupo.

Haku yang sedang minum sakenya tapi tidak mabuk.

Neru dan Nero yang sibuk berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Teto dan Ted yang sedang memakan rotinya.

Gumi dan Gumiya sedang mengambil wortel segar dari dalam kulkas.

Ruko yang sedang asyik-asyikan tidur.

Defoko dan Momo sedang sibuk bermain hom pim pah (?)

Tei yang sedang mengejar Len.

Sora yang sedang membuat kare di dapur.

Koto yang sedang teriak-teriak dengan toa burungnya.

Tori yang sedang menutup telinganya gara-gara teriakan super keras dari Koto.

Miki yang sibuk pacaran dengan Piko (Rei : ciee. Miki&Piko : diam kau BakAuthor *blushing*)

Ritsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Taya.

Mayu yang sedang memainkan boneka dan kapaknya.

Sisanya author malas jelasin karena kebanyakan *di tembak readers*

Dari kesibukan mereka tersebut, CLING!, muncullah seorang gadis kecil. Ya, kecil. Lebih kecil dari pada mereka semua. Dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang sepunggung. Dengan pakaian baju biasa berwarna ungu dan celana hot pants 8 cm dari lutut, sandal berhak 3cm. Gadis itu menyapa mereka semua.

"Halo minna" teriak gadis kecil itu. Para VocaUtau menghentikan aksi mereka semua dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan cengo.

"Hei BakAuthor sedang apa kau ke sini?" tanya Luka yang menghentikan aksi memukul kepada Gakupo.

"Hohoho, tenang saja Luka. Saya kemari karena saya ingin mengadakan lomba untuk kalian semua" jawab gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Author Rei.

"Lomba apaan?" tanya Luka balik. "Hehe, saya akan memberikan lomba Vocaloid vs Utauloid!" teriak Rei dengan memakai toa yang dibawanya.

"APA?!" teriak semua penghuni mansion itu.

"Iya, sudah jangan banyak cing cong (?), pertama lomba memasak untuk para perempuan" teriak Rei.

Peserta perempuan Vocaloid :

Rin

Luka

Gumi

Meiko

Mayu

Miku

Peserta perempuan Utauloid :

Ritsu

Tei

Momo

Defoko

Koto

Tori

"Jadi kalian memasak dalam waktu 1 jam 45 menit" teriak Rei yang masih memakai toanya.

"Ha'i" koor semua peserta itu.

* * *

**Vocaloid side :**

**BGM : One Two Three - Vocaloid (Miku, Meiko, Kiku, Teto, SeeU, Luka, IA, Haku, Neru, Gumi)**

"Kita mau masak apa ini?" tanya Rin kepada Luka, Gumi, Meiko, Mayu, dan Miku.

"Kita masak soup saja, bagaimana?" ide Gumi kepada Rin

"Ah, ide bagus Gumi. Ayo semua, kita membuat soup!" teriak Rin kepada mereka semua.

"Ha'i" koor mereka kecuali Rin.

"Masukkan wortel, bawang bombay, negi, tuna (?), bawang, lada, bumbu nasi goreng (?), jeruk (?), dan sake (?)" ucap Miku sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanannya ke dalam panci.

"Jangan lupa daging ayam yang telah diberi borax (?)" ucap Meiko sambil memasukkan daging ayam tersebut ke dalam panci.

"Ah, masukin juga balsem, cabe rawit, cabe merah, cabe hijau, cabe keriting, wasabi, dan jalapeno biar pedesnya mantep" ucap Mayu sambil memasukkan bahan-bahannya ke dalam panci.

"Jangan lupa garam 100 gr" ucap Rin sambil memasukkan bahan makanan tersebut. Yang lain hanya cengo melihat Rin memasukkan garam sebanyak itu.

"ADUH! Sialan lu, monyet lu, kampret lu semua" ucap Luka latah karena kesandung meja dan latahnya pun sangat OOC. Semua yang mendengar itu menengok ke arah Luka dengan sweatdrop. Luka yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menampilkan wajah cengirannya.

* * *

**Utauloid side :**

**BGM : Dancing Samurai - Vocaloid (Gakupo Kamui)**

"Hei, kita mau masak apa nih?" tanya Defoko seolah menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Aku nggak tahu. Kalau kamu Tori?" ucap Koto dan bertanya kepada Tori.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memasak ramen?" ucap Tori kepada mereka semua.

"Ah, ide bagus Tori. Baiklah kita akan memasak ramen!" seru Defoko kepada mereka semua.

"Ha'i" koor mereka semua dan langsung menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"Oi, Momo. Mienya mana?" teriak Ritsu kepada Momo. "Ih, selow dikit napa. Gak usah pake teriak. Nih mienya" balas Momo dengan OOCnya.

"Masukkan telur, ham, kuah, daging ayam segar, otak manusia, jantung manusia, kaki laba-laba, ekor cicak, lada, borax (?), Kemenyan (hah?), Formalin (APA?!), Toxic (Astaga), dan racun tikus (?!)" ucap Tei sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan tersebut ke dalam panci.

* * *

Jika dilihat dari dua kelompok ini, bukan memasak yang dilakukan mereka. Lebih tepatnya mebuat racun yang khasiatnya 999999999999999999% untuk para juri. Mereka mau ngebunuh jurinya kali ya.

* * *

**Hasil penilaian :**

"Baiklah waktu untuk memasak selesai dan saatnya penilaian" teriak Rei memakai toanya.

"Para laki-laki yang menjadi juri adalah Len, Piko, Gakupo, Luki, Taya, Sora, Nero, Ted dan Kaito!" teriak Rei lagi. Yang dipanggil pun merasakan firasat buruk.

"Pertama dari kelompok Vocaloid" ucap Rei

"Silakan soupnya" ucap Luka sambil memberikan soup yang kelihatan aneh itu kepada para juri.

**Mari kita lihat keadaan juri :**

**BGM : lagu gloomy sunday**

Len : "Ittedikimasu" *makan* "ukhh PEDAS!" *ngacir sana-sini*

Piko : "Ittedikimasu" *makan* "Ukh" *tepar*

Gakupo : "I-ii-Itedikimasu" *makan* *tepar*

Luki : *makan* "Ukh, perutku mual" *memegangi perutnya*

Taya : *makan lalu pingsan*

Sora : *makan* "hmm, gak ada apa-apa kok"

1%

5%

17%

25%

38%

43%

49%

**57%**

66%

78%

84%

99%

100%

*Tepar dengan mulut berbusa*

Nero : *makan lalu pingsan*

Ted : *makan lalu mukanya membiru*

Kaito : "Ittedikimasu" *makan langsung tepar*

Dan selanjutnya juri mengalami hal yang sama ketika para juri diberi makanan oleh para peserta Utauloid

* * *

"Yah, karena tidak ada yang menang, kita lanjut ke lomba kedua" ucap Rei dengan sangat tenang.

"Apa lomba keduanya , PE'A?" tanya Miku dengan sangat OOC. Semuanya pun sweatdrop melihat Miku berkata begitu.

"Lomba keduanya adalah perang antara Vocaloid dan Utauloid. Khusus perempuan saja" ucap Rei dengan super datar.

"Kok perempuan melulu sih?" tanya Ted protes.

"Lah, suka-suka dong" jawab Rei dengan entengnya. "Gak seneng?"

"Gak seneng banget tahu, cebol!" balas Ted lagi.

Rei yang mendengar kata 'cebol' langsung tertohok. Critical hit. Ya, kenapa cebol? Karena tinggi Rei baru saja 148 cm. Lah, sedangkan yang lain udah pada 150+ cm.

"Ah, baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan" ucap Rei yang berusaha untuk tetap stay cool.

"Peraturannya mudah, kita boleh menyerang dengan cara apapun. Sampai musuhnya tidak bergerak lagi, berarti dinyatakan menang" ucap Rei

**Ini para pesertanya :**

Miku vs Ritsu

Rin vs Tei

Mayu vs Koto

"Mari kita mulai" teriak Rei.

* * *

**Miku vs Ritsu**

"Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini!" teriak Miku

"Tidak, akulah yang berhak memenangkan pertarungan ini" teriak Ritsu yakin.

"Rasakan ini Negi Slash (?)" Miku mengayunkan neginya ke arah Ritsu namun ternyata Ritsu berhasil menghindar.

"Kuat juga kau" kata Miku sambil mengayunkan neginya ke arah Ritsu bertubi-tubi

"Sekarang giliranku, Negi Freak" teriak Ritsu sambil melakukan salto yang hebat ke arah Miku. Miku tak berhasil meghindar. Dan akhirnya Miku terkena tendangan kaki Ritsu dan terpental hingga ke ujung tembok.

"Ukhh" Miku meringis kesakitan. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyerah" tanya Ritsu sambil memainkan rambutnya yang panjang itu.

"Tidak! Aku takkan menyerah" Miku bangkit lalu memunculkan sebuah pedang berbentuk negi yang runcing.

"Apa? bagaimana bisa?" teriak Ritsu.

"Deathly negi slash" ucap Miku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Ritsu. Ritsu tak bisa menghindar. Lalu Ritsu mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

"Hah, lemah" ucap Miku sambil menendang perut Ritsu.

"Ya, pemenangnya adalah Hatsune Miku" teriak Rei dengan gembira.

* * *

**Rin vs Tei**

"Menyerahlah Rin, kau takkan pernah bisa mengalahkanku" ucap Tei sambil melemparkan pisau ke arah Rin.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi Tei, bahwa aku takkan pernah menyerah" ucap Rin sambil menghindar dari serangan Tei.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian? Yang menang akan mendapatkan Len-kyun" ucap Tei sambil masih melempar pisau bertubi-tubi.

"Baik, aku terima perjanjian itu" ucap Rin sambil melempar beberapa jeruknya.

"Kau pasti akan kalah jika aku menggunakan ini" Tei mengeluarkan sebuah pisau daging dan melemparkannya ke arah Rin.

"APA?!" Rin yang kaget karena melihat pisau daging itu langsung tertusuk oleh pisau daging itu karena Rin lupa untuk menghindar. Lalu Rin terjatuh dan mengeluarkan banyak aekali darah segar.

"Jika seperti ini aku akan menang, hahahaha" tawa Tei sambil menusuk Rin berkali-kali dengan pisau belatinya.

"Oh ya?" Rin berdiri lalu memunculkan sebuah Road Roller yang sangat besar. Rin lalu menaikinya dan meyalakan mesin Road Roller tersebut.

"Celaka" Tei melihat Rin yang sedang mengendarai Road Roller itu dengan aura yang sangat gelap.

Rin yang sangat marah saat itu langsung menginjak pedal gas Road Roller sampai penuh. Tei yang tak sempat lari pun terlindas habis bolak-balik oleh Road Roller milik Rin. Rin lalu turun dari Road Roller tersebut lalu menghampiri Tei yag sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Dengan begini akulah pemenangnya, hihihi" ucap Rin yang masih dalam posisi yanderenya kepada Tei.

"Yak, pemenangnya adalah Kagamine Rin" teriak Rei lagi.

* * *

**Mayu vs Koto**

Terlihat kedua orang sedang bertarung. Ya, mereka adalah Mayu dan Fuga Koto.

"Apakah kau bisa mengalahkanku, gadis manis?" tanya Koto

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya percaya diri saja" jawab Mayu dengan datarnya.

"Baiklah, rasakan jurusku. Deathly Voice" Koto teriak menggunakan toa burungnya dengan sangat kencang. Mayu pun menutup telinga dan tak lama, Mayu pun jatuh.

"Apakah kau sudah mengakui kemenanganku , Mayu?" tanya Koto sambil menginjak-nginjak boneka kelinci Mayu.

"Jangan" kata Mayu dengan suara kecil.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, Mayu" tanya Koto dengan sombongnya masih terus menginjak boneka kelinci Mayu.

"JANGAN INJAK BONEKA KELINCIKU!" Mayu berubah menjadi yandere lalu mengeluarkan sebuahh kapak besar.

"Hn, kamu mau mengalahkanku dengan kapak besar yang kotor itu? hahaha, mungkin kau sedang bermimpi" ucap Koto seraya merendahkan Mayu.

"Aku tidak bermimpi. Aku sedang serius" Mayu mengangkat kapak besarnya itu dan berhasil mengenai Koto.

"A-Apa?" Koto memegangi pundaknya yang terkena tebasan mematikan kapak Mayu.

"Sekali lagi, hihihihi" Mayu menebas punggung Koto dengan kasar sehingga punggung Koto robek.

"He-Hentikan Mayu" Koto meringis kesakitan akibat serangan kapak Mayu.

**"**Serangan terakkhir" Mayu lalu mengangkat kapak besarnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah Koto, lalu menebasnya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Mayu-chan" teriak Rei.

* * *

"Ya, permainan telah berakhir dengan tragis" ucap Rei sambil meng-heal Ritsu, Tei, dan Koto.

"Menegangkan sekali" ucap Luka sambil memeluk Gakupo. Gakupo yang dipeluk Luka pun hanya diam dan blushing.

"Ini mah bukan perang mainan, ini perang betulan namanya" ucap Piko ketakutan.

"Ah, tugasku sudah selesai di sini" ucap Rei sambil meminum teh hijau.

"Hadiahnya mana?" tanya Miku kepada Rei.

"Oh iya, nih" Rei memberikan Sejuta Negi limited edition kepada Miku. Lalu, memberikan sejuta jeruk kepada Rin, dan yang terakhir memberikan Mayu sebuah boneka kelinci yang baru dan mengkilap.

"Oh iya Rei" tanya Gumi pada Rei.

"Ada apa Gumi?" tanya Rei balik kepada Gumi.

"Kamu ada menyukai seseorang tidak di sini?" pertanyaan Gumi membuat Rei kaget bercampur blushing.

"E-eh, I-itu" ucap Rei tergagap. "A-a-aku, s-su-suka s-sa-sa-sama" Rei tergagap sambil blushing berat.

"Suka sama siapa Rei?" tanya Gumi

**"**Iya, katakan saja Rei" ucap Luka

"Aku sukaa-" Rei memotong perkataannya membuat semua penghuni Mansion VocaUtau deg-deg an.

"AKU SUKA SAMA LEN-KUN!" Rei teriak sambil blushing parah.

Semua penghuni Mansion VocaUtau kaget dan menatap Rei tanpa kedip. Rin yang sedang minum jus jeruk langsung memuntahkan isinya. Dan Tei yang sedang makan kue pun tersedak.

"Apa itu benar Rei-chan?" tanya Rin dan Tei yang memberikan death glares kepada Rei.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" tanya Rei sambil berjalan mundur.

"Len-kun/Len-kyun milikku!" ucap Rin dan Tei sambil memukul Rei dengan memakai pisau.

**(maybe we can skip this bloody scene)**

* * *

"Ah, sakit tahu Rin, Tei" ucap Rei sambil diobati oleh Momo.

"Huh" Rin dan Tei pun memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. "Siapa suruh kau mau merebut Len dari kami?" tanya Rin dan Tei dengan wajah yang masih marah.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Sayonara" ucap Rei lalu menghilang dengan menggunakan teleport.

"Sayonara mo, Rei-chan" ucap semua penghuni Mansion VocaUtau kecuali Rin dan Tei.

**END?**

* * *

Rei : ahaha, endingnya gaje ya?

Koto : oi BakAuthor, kok kamubikin aku tragis sekali sih saat pertandingan melawan Mayu?

Rei : yah, tidak apa-apa dong. Masalah banget sih?

Koto : Ah, tahulah, author kejam.

Rei : memang aku kejam. hahahaha.

* * *

**Omake**

Setelah kepulangan Rei, semua penghuni Mansion VocaUtau kembali melakukan ritual biasa.

"Yah, Rei-chan pulang, gak seru nih" ucap Tori yang ternyata suka sama Rei (bukan suka cinta loh, suka maksudnya sahabatan gitu)

"Ah, malah lebih enak kalau tidak ada BakaRei di sini" jawab Tei kepada Tori.

* * *

**Boys side**

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata Rei suka sama Len" ucap Sora kepada tema-temannya

"Iya, tak terduga sekali ya" ucap Piko

"Hei Len, saat Rei berkata begitu, kau mau menerimanya tidak? tanya Kaito kepada Len

"U-urusai" jawab Len kepada Kaito sambil blushing.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa semua laki-laki di mansion itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka. Ciri-cirinya adalah rambut panjang sepunggung, memakai baju berwarna ungu muda dan berlengan pendek, lalu mengenakan hot pants berwarna hitam 8 cm di atas lutut. Memakai sandal berhak 3cm. Lalu ia juga membawa sebuah sabit.

"Hihihihi, siapa bilang aku sudah pulang? Aku masih di sini kok" ucap seseorang itu "Tunggulah kejutanku berikutnya, hihihihi" Orang itu pun pergi.

**-END-**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
